Adventure's In Babysitting
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: Belle agrees to babysit for Emma and Killian's young daughter, Emily. Rumple sees Belle with the baby and they both learn something new about one another.


_**Adventure's In Babysitting**_

"Tell me again why you agreed for us to do this?" Rumplestiltskin asked as Belle walked in with a diaper bag and an eight month old Emily Jones on her hip.

"Because, Emma and Killian needed a break. They needed some alone time. Henry is with Regina and the Charmings already have a toddler, so I figured we could take her," she said. She smiled happily as the baby pulled at her necklace and stared at it's locket in amazement.

"What on earth could they need alone time for?" Belle replied with a look.

"Don't answer that," he said, shaking the thought out of his head. Belle walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Here, take her for a moment," she said, handing the baby to him. Awkwardly, he fumbled and held his arms out and she deposited the dark haired baby into his arms and walked out of the door of their home to retrieve to diaper bag from the car. The little girl was dressed in a navy blue dress that had two white stripes at the bottom and a little white bow along the neckline.

"How charming, a sailor dress for the pirate's daughter," he muttered as he sat down on the couch in the living room. He couldn't miss the irony that he and his wife were watching the child of the man who stole his first wife, and then got together with the woman who was together with his own son, and had a son who is this little baby's half brother. He may be the Dark One, but even he had trouble tracing the family tree. Looking down at the baby, he saw the eyes of his old enemy, framed by long dark eyelashes. Everything else was all Emma, especially the little button nose. He had to admit, she was a very cute baby.

Belle walked back into the room, carrying the baby bag and laid out a little mat and put some toys down.

"I'm going to warm her up a bottle, that way she can have a nap," Belle said. Rumple was surprised she knew about babies as she hadn't been around any in a very long time. She walked out of the room, her beautiful brown hair, glowed against her sky blue sweater. Blue was definitely her color. The baby soon began to fuss in Rumple's arms and he placed her down onto the blanket. Emily soon pulled herself up and kept hold of it as she pulled herself up. Her chubby little legs wobbly, she attempted to walk away from the blanket, but soon fell. Just as soon as she hit the floor, the tears began and her chubby face reddened. He rush over from his place on the couch and picked her up and began to bounce her gently in his arms. He picked up a soft little teddy bear and made cooing noises at her. Her eyes were still red but she took the teddy bear and hugged her closely.

"There, all better you see?" he said, smiling down at her. It's been so long since he held a baby, he'd forgotten how wonderful they are. Emily was now quiet and smiling up at him, pulling at the tie of his suit and then gently touched his cheek with a soft chubby hand. Rumple's head then jerked up as he heard a clicking noise. Belle was in the doorway and she had snapped a photo of the tender moment on her phone.

"I'm sending this to everyone," she said, a huge smile on her face. She had brought in the promised bottle for the little girl in his arms.

"Better yet, I'll tweet it," Belle giggled. " This should go viral in Storybrooke. Big, bad, Rumplestiltskin melting at the sight of Captain Hook and Emma Swan's little baby," she said as he handed her the giggling baby. Belle handed the baby her beloved bottle and held her and smiled down on her. She looked so natural with her in her arms.

"Do you want children?" he asked her. She looked up, a bit surprised by the question. He looked down at Emily who had already finished half of her bottle and her eyelids looked heavy. Belle positioned herself to lean back so she could recline on the couch and let the baby comfortably doze off into a sleep.

"I would. I always wanted children," she said quietly, her intoxicating blue eyes taking him in. "Would you like to have more children?"

More. He had one son. Key word: Had. His Bae, his precious boy, taken from him after he moved heaven and earth to get to him back, that wretched, green fungus of a woman, Zelena took him from him. He was only too happy when he was freed from Zelena and they delivered the blow to the witch. Happy to be rid of her, just as he was happy to be rid of her mother, Cora. Would having another child betray Baelfire? He couldn't help but wonder.

But Belle. Belle was his true love. No one in this world could make him happier than she. Having a child with her, would be so different from having had a child with Milah. This child would be born of true love. All the more of imagining it, he knew it would make Belle happy. That was all he wanted in life. What made Belle happy would make him happy.

"Yes, I do believe I would. Having children would be delightful," he said. His brown eyes watched Belle's eyes fall upon the sleeping infant in her arms and he quickly quipped, " I am however no longer in the business of dealing and stealing babies, so, I think we out to make our own rather than steal this sweetling, as precious as she is,"

"Rumple!" she laughed, trying to suppress it and not wake Emily.

"Besides, practicing to make one surely would be fun!" he grinned, kissing her lovingly.

'It certainly will be," Belle smiled, stroking Emily's chubby cheek.

Just a little fluff I played with. Really want to write more FF for OUAT so, if you have any suggestions I'll take prompts in my inbox on tumblr :) Thank's for reading!


End file.
